girlmworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Farkle and Riley
"Farkle and Riley" is the friendship/romantic pairing of Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus. Farkle has had a crush on Riley since 1st grade, but she currently doesn't feel the same way. They are considered to be friends and possible crushes. Other names *'Farkley' (Farkle and Rile/'y') *'Rarkle' (R'/iley and F/'arkle) *'Farley' (Far/kle and Ri/'ley') *'Friley' (F'''/arkle and '''Riley) * Filey(F'/arkle and R/'iley) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Farkle says that he loves Riley. *Farkle describes Riley as the sun, saying that "she lights up his day". *Farkle flirts with Riley throughout the episode. *When Cory wants to speak to Maya alone, Riley took Farkle for a walk. Girl Meets Boy This episode did not have many Farkle and Riley moments due to the episode focusing on Riley and Lucas. *Farkle states that he wants to make a clone of Riley (and Maya). * Riley states that Farkle is her friend. * Farkle and Riley were walking beside each other when they enter the library. * Riley grabs onto the back of Farkle's chair in the library. Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Riley states that she loves her friends, meaning Maya and Farkle. *Farkle comes to Riley's house (presumably to walk with her to school). *Farkle and Riley sit next to each other while eating breakfast. *Farkle is the only one to notice Riley watching Lucas and Missy through the window. He smiles at her and continues to stare until she walks in. *Farkle says "We should have some faith in our Riley", showing that he trusts her. He also uses a possessive pronoun when referring to her. *Farkle stared at Riley when she sticks her finger up Lucas' nose. *When Riley accidentally sticks her finger up Lucas' nose, she asks Farkle what she should do next. *Farkle does the same thing Riley just to Lucas, except to Maya. * Riley is inside of Farkle's locker. *Farkle offers to bring Riley lunch. *Farkle is sitting outside of Riley's window and crawls in to help her learn to flirt. *Farkle says that he is always sitting outside of Riley's window. *Riley says that Farkle is the biggest flirt in seventh grade. *Farkle agrees to help Riley flirt with Lucas even though he loves her because he wants her to be happy. *Riley lets Farkle sit with her at lunch. *Farkle calls Riley his "protege". *Even though he (apparently) despises Missy, Farkle flirts with her in order to steal her from Lucas for Riley. *When he sees Riley (and Maya and Lucas) in detention, he joins them, telling Cory that if his friends are here, he belongs here too. *After detention is over, Farkle is smiling at Riley significantly more than Lucas and Maya. Girl Meets Father *When Farkle asks Riley and Maya to give him at least one dance each, Riley is the only one to agree. * Farkle and Riley likely danced together before Maya and Farkle did as Riley promised him one dance. Girl Meets the Truth *During the school play where Lucas was going to kiss Riley, Farkle comes in and says "No one kisses my girl" and stops the play. * It is implied that Farkle kissed Riley (and Maya) during the play, although since Farkle kissing her chin counted as her first kiss, it is likely that something stopped him. *Riley calls Farkle one of the best actors working in middle school today, even if it wasn't true. *Riley didn't want to tell Farkle the truth because she was afraid of hurting his feelings. *Riley made Farkle think that he is a great actor. *Farkle kisses Riley on the chin for giving him confidence. *Farkle throws his hands into the air as a sign of triumphant after kissing Riley. *Farkle is Riley's first kiss (although it was a chin kiss, Maya said it counts). Girl Meets Popular *Farkle only invites Riley to the party with his friends. *Farkle has always thought of Riley being intellectual like them. Girl Meets Smackle * Riley and Farkle hugged each other. * Riley comforts Farkle when he lost to Smackle. * Farkle calls Riley and Maya beautiful. * Farkle reveals that he doesn't like Riley just because she's beautiful, but for other reasons (even saying that he didn't realize she was beautiful when Smackle asks if that's why he likes her). * Despite the episode focusing on Smackle and, to a certain extent, her crush on Farkle, there are more references to Farkle's crush on Riley. Girl Meets 1961 * Rosie McGee seems to like Ginsburg. * In the bakery, Farkle (and Maya and Lucas) say "aw" about them being friends, when Riley mentioned it. Girl Meets Crazy Hat * Riley and Farkle run a fake business together. * Riley goes to Farkle's house with him (not shown on camera). * Riley is upset when she is fired from Farkle's business. Girl Meets World of Terror * Riley cheers for Farkle when he's up to bat. * Farkle shows up at Maya's house (when Riley is there). Girl Meets Flaws * Riley is concerned for where Farkle is. * Riley is upset when he tells them he's being bullied. * She takes him by the collar, claiming that "it isn't him." * He explains the situation to her. * Riley is the only person that Farkle tells the situation to. * When he says that he's the "biggest nothing," she stares at him. * She hugs him comfortingly. * He hugs back. * He was holding her, his hands wrapped around her waist. * He kept looking at her. * Riley said she likes Farkle. * Throughout the episode, Riley seems to care the most about Farkle, hunting him down in the janitor's closet, hugging him to comfort him, and setting up mats for him to fall on (alongside Maya). She is also the one who convinces everyone to write their flaws on their foreheads to support him, although it was also to try to help Billy. Girl Meets Friendship * Farkle and Riley competed with each other for president. * When Riley was upset with Farkle and said "Farkle, don't even talk to me," Farkle felt bad and said "Riley I..." and then gave up. * Near the end of the episode, Farkle says (significantly more to Riley than Lucas and Maya) that he doesn't want to be dictator because dictator doesn't have friends. Girl Meets Brother * Farkle appears in Riley's window. * Farkle is upset because he doesn't feel like part of Riley's story outside of school. * When Riley says that there's someone who really cares about her, Farkle looks at her in a flirty way and says "Maybe I am part of the story." * Everything Riley says about Auggie applies to Farkle. * When Farkle thinks Riley is talking about him, he looks really nervous and happy. * Farkle wanted to show Riley his room. * When Farkle remarks on what Riley is saying, she stares at him and starts talking slower. * Farkle is watching Riley and Auggie with Cory and Topanga. Girl Meets Home for the Holidays * Riley said that she missed Farkle over the Christmas holiday. * Farkle climbs into Riley's window to talk to her, although she isn't there. Girl Meets First Date *The writers stated that there would be two different kisses in this episode, and according to a rumor, Danielle Fishel stated in an interview that Riley and Farkle would kiss. Similarities and differences Similarities *They are both students at the same school. *They are both friends with Maya Hart and, eventually, Lucas Friar. FarkleRiley22.jpg FarkleRiley21.jpg FarkleRiley20.jpg FarkleRiley19.jpg FarkleRiley18.jpg FarkleRiley17.jpg FarkleRiley16.jpg FarkleRiley15.jpg FarkleRiley14.jpg FarkleRiley8.jpg FarkleRiley7.jpg FarkleRiley6.jpg FarkleRiley5.jpg FarkleRiley4.jpg FarkleRiley3.jpg FarkleRiley2.jpg FarkleRiley1.jpg FarkleRiley.jpg *They are both the same age. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. * Farkle and Riley are both straight A students. Differences *Farkle is male, but Riley is female. *Farkle is openly in love with Riley, but she doesn't ever show her feelings towards him besides friendship. *Farkle has light-brown hair, while Riley has dark-brown hair. *Farkle has blue eyes, while Riley has brown. Category:Friendships Category:Pairings